


You’re the Judge, Oh No

by dirksnipples



Series: Freak Show [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Blood, Choking, Hitting, Insanity, M/M, Manipulation, Smallest mention of sexual content, Unrequited Love, psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Glimpse into the aftermath





	You’re the Judge, Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy series.
> 
> Trigger warnings are in the tags

A loud slap reverberated off the basement walls. He had just woken up, sadness filling him. Those things that reminded him of Alfred were now gone.

He looks down at his hands, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Of course, he didn’t have time to even shed a single tear, as he was punched, being sent backwards to the ground, a boot immediately crunching against his throat. He gagged, teal eyes staring up at his assailant in both fear and happiness. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” His assailant asked him, pushing down harder into his throat, watching him gag. Oliver’s hands flew up to grab at his assailant’s ankles. “Do you know what this means, Ollie? Do you get what yer stupid fuck up did to us?” 

Oliver gave an open mouthed smile, face flushed from lack of breath and being turned on. He panted and gagged more, spit sliding down the corner of his chin. He desperately clawed at Allen’s pant leg, silently begging to let up even a little, but it resulted in the other pushing down even more. Oliver could feel his neck crunching. He was sure that if his little brother put any more pressure, his neck would break. He could feel more heat rush to his slacks at the thought of his neck breaking. More tears pricked at his eyes, and his toes curled in his shoes. Allen could already tell what he wanted, disgust filling him. He watched the blood trickle from Oliver’s nose in a steady stream, the skin bruising purple already. He didn’t like just how fast this fucker could regenerate, but at the same time it just meant that he could have more fun. He pushed more onto his neck, and the want that flowed in Oliver’s eyes made bile rise in his throat a bit. He pushed, and pushed, and…

He pulled his foot off. “Get up you sick fuck.” He spat, watching the other cough and gag as air filled his filthy lungs. Once Oliver calmed down, he grazed his nails across his thigh, shivering a bit from being turned on. He didn’t like being teased, but he also knew when Allen was mad at him. 

Instead he got up, dusting himself off, wiping the spit from his chin. “My poppet-“ he started, but was interrupted. 

“Shut up!” Allen snapped. 

Oliver knitted his brows, immediately going to his brother and clinging onto his arm. “Baby, please!” He quickly gasped out, pressing himself against Allen. “I’m sorry I brought him, I won’t do it again, I, I just wanted to…”

Allen grabbed Oliver’s face roughly with his hand, forcing the older male to look up at him. “Just wanted to get a good fuck in! You’re not aloud to see him ever again. You practically ignored me with him around, you know how I feel about that…” As Allen said this, disgust filled him, and he softly retracted his hand from Oliver’s face 

Oliver smiled, cheeks dusting a bright red, teal eyes soft. “Oh, were you jealous! Was big brother not loving you enough~ Sweetheart, you know I love you~~”

That wasn’t it, but if Oliver thought it, he could take control of him again. Easy as pie. 

“Hmp…” Allen started, pouting and looking away, “The way you treat him would tell me otherwise.” 

He only did this to get what he wants. He’s used to this, and Oliver always gives him what he wants back. 

England smirks, eyes squinting into the happiest expression. He held Allen’s face in his hands, and Allen could feel his soft breath dust his face. The blood had stopped trickling, already healing by this point. Oliver leaned in, kissing America’s cheek gently, and nuzzling it a bit. This is the point where Oliver gives in to him completely. Now he just had to wait. “So jealous~” Oliver cooed, kissing Allen’s cheek again. When Oliver pulled back, looking into Allen’s red eyes, his own eyes softened into something a bit more sad. The smirk was gone. “I apologize darling, but I can’t change how I feel about him.”

Allen stiffened, unable to completely process just what had been said. His eyes were wide, and soon his hands clenched into fists, and his teeth were grit hard. He turns towards his brother, practically hissing in his face. “_What?_” he asks one hand going to fist Oliver’s stained up pastel pink button up.

“Now baby-” Oliver tries, but is cut off with a fist to the face. The sound of his nose breaking once more rang in the air, and blood once again began flowing down his nose. “Allen!” He cried, hands going up to his face, teal eyes filling with tears. It was no secret that the pain didn’t hurt him. He hates the way Oliver’s dick twitches in his pants from it. 

“Don’t you say a fucking _thing._” Allen ordered, hands grabbing ahold of Oliver’s face. He held the older country’s face still, making him look into his eyes. “Don’t you _understand?_” He asked, leaning in close. “Don’t you get that they’ll take you away? That I’ll be _alone_ if they do?” Allen needed to get Oliver back. He couldn’t just let him be entranced by his disgusting other half. “Do you _not understand_ that _I_ can't live without you?!” He cried out desperately. Allen doesn’t like how desperate he sounds. He doesn’t want to acknowledge that it’s true desperation.

He hates how normal the older male looks. “B-But, Al,” Oliver starts, brows knitting together. He sighs, hands grabbing gently at Allen’s wrists. “I apologize honey. I won’t leave you alone, I promise.” He tries to smile sweetly at the younger male. He hopes that it doesn’t look forced. “All I need is _you.”_ He finishes, noticing the way Allen’s hands loosen. 

When Allen pulls his hands away, he feels relief. He’s not sure if it worked completely, but it would buy him some time. Long enough to deal with 1P America. Plenty of time. He turns away, making sure to hide himself from the other. He uses the time to bite down on his tongue hard enough to make tears spring to his eyes. He then makes a sniffling noise, causing Oliver to clasp onto him. He feels power when he feels those bony hands grab him. 

“Poppet, what’s wrong?” Oliver asks, voice full of worry. 

“I just…” he trails off, cradling his arms. “If you actually left, I-I..” he makes a choked noise, eyes scanning his metal bat. It’s within reach and he knows exactly what he’s going to do with it. 

“Sweetheart, oh my love, I’m so sorry!” Oliver cries, wrapping his arms around the younger. “I promise you that you’re all I need, oh, I don’t need any of those other versions of us, I don’t..I don’t _need_ Alfred.” He says, as if to reassure himself. “All I need is you.”

Allen’s face contorts into a wicked smile, and he tries his best not to break character. “I’m so happy!” He cries back, loving the way Oliver squeezes him. He is reminded just how much control he has. 

While this is the only thing that really made Oliver normal, it still made him gag. The only thing he’s good at is comforting others. It’s the only time he looks human, holding someone. Other times, he’s a crazy monster. 

When he feels Oliver pull back to look at him, look at what used to be his colony, but is now something that he thinks he can stand on equal ground with, Allen grabs the bat. The next thing Oliver sees is darkness. 

_Allen sees an opportunity._


End file.
